


Red Lace

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a guilty pleasure he's been keeping hidden and Percy is about to find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "guilty pleasure" in [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/).

It was a boring day around the flat for Percy while Gwaine was at work. He flipped through the channels but soon gave up when he couldn’t find anything worth watching. Since he couldn’t find anything fun to do, he decided to be productive by doing some cleaning. It was hard to get anything accomplished with Gwaine around because he had no interest in cleaning. After going through each room, Percy made his way to their bedroom. He wanted to reorganize the closet since Gwaine had a terrible habit of just tossing clothes and things in it. After he cleared everything out, Percy came across a small box hidden on the top shelf. It wasn’t his but he didn’t realize Gwaine was hiding anything from him. Curiosity got the better of Percy as he pulled the box out and peeked inside. What he saw was not what he expected.

When Gwaine returned home later that evening, he found Percy sitting on the couch, staring at his box on the coffee table. Percy looked up at him as he entered. “Gwaine’s, there’s something I want to ask you about. Can you sit down?”

Gwaine slowly sat next to him. “How did you find that?”

“I was cleaning today and found it. I know I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy by looking but I couldn’t help myself. I wasn’t going to say anything but I really want to know why you have these…I hope you’re not too mad at me.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just worried about what you’ll think of my explanation.”

“Just tell me.”

“First off, they’re mine.”

Percy was silent for a moment. “Why do you own ladies lingerie?” 

“I…like to wear them. It’s my guilty pleasure.” Gwaine braced himself for Percy’s impending outburst.

“Oh really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Gwaine gapped at Percy. “You’re not bothered by this?”

“Not at all, it’s a better explanation than what I first thought.”

Gwaine was surprised. He didn’t have a good experience with the last person he shared it with. 

“With that being the case, I was wondering if you would wear a pair of them the next time we….” Percy trailed off, cheeks blushing.

A huge grin spread across Gwaine’s face. “How about I show you now?” With the box in one hand and Percy’s hand in his other, Gwaine lead the way to the bedroom.


End file.
